


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by FreyaS



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: Tony Stark Bingo S4 - De-Aging (Any)---“Gentlemen, might I remind you this is the library?” A voice interrupted.Tony jerked and fell backwards out of Steve’s lap and they both turned to look into the less than amused face of the librarian, Mr Coulson.“Please for the love of God, leave before I have to explain to Principal Fury why the school’s football star and resident genius both got detention,” Mr Coulson said. He had a hand over his face, as if trying to block the sight in front of him.(Or: Steve and Tony can't keep their hands off each other and everyone else suffers the consequences. Also known as that inevitable high school AU.)





	Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I put underage to be safe but since the boys and everyone else who is sexually active are seniors, I firmly viewed them as 18 years old.
> 
> I have so many people to thank for this:
> 
> Raven and Kitty for their beta
> 
> Kitty again for showing me the picture of Steve and Tony in high school. Karma, Kitty, Duck, the entire Steve/Tony MCU discord server for encouraging me to write this.

Steve Rogers blessed every deity he knew of that he was so terrible at chemistry. It might seem a little odd that he’d be glad that he was failing a subject but the outcome was so very worth it.

“Mr Rogers, I’m afraid that I’m going to have to assign you a tutor. Normally, you’d be expected to attend tutoring right after classes, but due to your _other commitments_ , I had to find an alternative. One of your classmates has graciously agreed to work with your schedule.” Ms Hill had informed him when she’d called him in to talk after class. Steve had winced at the way her voice had dripped with disapproval, fully aware that he was getting special treatment because he was the star of the football team.

He’d been embarrassed that he was failing a class, despite his best efforts, but the tutor Ms Hill had recommended made everything better.

Now, Steve fumbled with his phone, wiping a sweaty hand on his jeans as he tried to think of a text to send Tony.

Tony Stark, the school genius, whom Steve had been in love with since he was a skinny nobody in freshman year. Tony, who had helped him pick up his books everyday when Rumlow or Hodge “accidentally” bumped into him. Tony, who had noticed him before he hit his growth spurt in Sophomore year.

And the same Tony who hadn’t talked to him since Bucky had cajoled him into joining the football team.

_Good Evening Tony-_

No, too formal. He quickly deleted it.

_Hey there Tony-_

Too casual? He wanted to smack himself for worrying so much about the contents of a single text message, but he was worried Tony would ignore him if he didn’t get it exactly right. Technically Ms Hill had given Steve Tony’s email and told him to coordinate with Tony using that, but Steve still had Tony’s number and was eager to use the tutoring as an excuse to text him.

He scrolled through his texts, looking at the last messages they had shared, almost two years ago. He hadn’t deleted them and he could read his lame attempts to reach out to Tony.

Several _hey’s_ and _how’s it going’s_ had been ignored before Steve had stopped trying. Yet here he was, reaching out again with the flimsiest of excuses.

_Hey Tony, this is Steve. I hope this is still your number? Anyway, I was hoping we could meet up to figure out this whole tutoring thing? I’m free whenever._

Steve pressed send before he could second guess himself again and clutched his phone, staring hard at the screen.

“Whatcha lookin’ at punk?” A voice behind him asked. He felt a large arm wrap around his shoulder and he turned his head and offered a tentative smile to Bucky.

“Who you textin’? That cute blonde from Calc? Wait, do my eyes deceive me or is that Tony-goddamn-Stark’s name on that screen?”  Bucky cried dramatically.

“Oh for- shut up Bucky! You want the whole school to hear?” Steve hissed, clamping his free hand over Bucky’s mouth. He nervously looked around the mostly deserted hallway and then started as he felt the phone in his hand vibrate. He almost scratched Bucky’s face in his haste to check the text. Both boys hunched over the screen as Steve swiped open the message.

_I’m aware of who this is. I’m free at lunch tomorrow. Meet me in the library and please let me know if you need a map to find it._

Steve stared down at the message in awe. Despite the snide tone of his sarcastic response, it was still the first thing Tony had said to him in ages. He reverently brushed a finger over the words on the screen.

“Well wouldja look at that! Stevie finally grew himself a pair of balls and asked his crush out,” Bucky teased. He grabbed the phone from Steve’s slack hands and began to narrate a response.

“Hey sweet thing, I’ve been lusting after you for years and I’m glad you finally realized what a catch I am. I hope I didn’t creep you out with all my starin’. Please wear those jeans that make me walk into walls when you bend down. BTW are you DTF?”

Bucky was snorting with laughter as he tried to send his message before Steve could steal back his phone. Steve jumped on Bucky’s back and sent them both careening towards the ground, as he grappled for his phone before Bucky could ruin his life.

“It ain’t a date! He’s helping me study for class and if you send that, he’ll for sure never talk to me again!”

“Helping you study what? His dick?” Bucky asked as he finally relinquished his hold on the phone. Steve snatched it back and then collapsed on top of his friend; he was relieved that Bucky wasn’t enough of an asshole to actually send the text.

“I’m hoping he’ll tell me why he stopped talking to me,” Steve admitted. He was hoping for a lot more than that, but he wanted to keep his dreams realistic. Steve was a football jock with decent grades, while Tony was a genius who probably would be going to MIT next year. What could someone like that see in Steve Rogers?

As if summoned by Steve’s thoughts, Tony Stark walked out of the classroom next to where Steve and Bucky still lay in a pile. He raised one eyebrow and adjusted the backpack on his shoulders before commenting. “If you’re going to make out with your boyfriend, Rogers, I’d do it in the locker rooms like everyone else. You’re blocking the hallway.”

Steve scrambled off of Bucky and the other boy groaned as Steve’s elbows dug into his stomach.

“Oh hey there Tony, I got your text.” Steve waggled the phone in his hand. “We can meet at the library, for sure. Um, I have second lunch, hope that works for you.”

“Sure, whatever; meet you at noon, don’t be late,” Tony replied, lazily waving his hand as he stepped over Bucky’s body and walked away. Steve sucked in a breath as Tony passed by, savoring the smell of grease, smoke, and something almost spicy that was uniquely Tony.

“Jesus Stevie, could ya be more awkward? You might as well wear a sign that says ‘take me Tony Stark’,” Bucky complained as he got up.

“Shut up Buck, you didn’t help me any.”

They both watched as Tony walked down the hall. Steve tried not to let his eyes linger on Tony’s ass, but it was hard not to stare when he paused to bend down and tie his shoe. Bucky let out a low whistle and Steve slapped him on the back of his head.

“What? I can appreciate a fine piece of ass, and he has a _fine_ ass indeed,” Bucky defended.

“Don’t let Nat hear you say that,” Steve warned, as he shouldered his own backpack and began walking towards the school’s exit.

“Please, who do you think brought that ass to my attention?”

-

“Hmmm, so you have practice every single day after classes?” Tony asked, rubbing at his face with a grease stained hand. Steve resisted the urge to lean over and wipe away the steak of grease left on Tony’s face.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, it’s the uh- middle of the season and coach is pretty strict about practice,” Steve explained, he fiddled with his pencil, hoping that Tony wouldn’t tell him his schedule was completely unreasonable.

“Oh yes, we can’t have the star player missing practice. What would your fans do if they didn’t have you to cheer on?”

Steve ducked his head and blushed. He knew the people Tony was talking about, a handful of sophomore and junior girls and boys who watched him at practice and attended his games. He was flattered but also found their devotion off putting.

“Anyway, is there anything we could work out? I really can’t afford not to get at least a B+ in this class,” Steve explained.

Tony looked down at Steve’s tests, most of which were scraping by with a B-, and tapped his face again with his fingers.

“You’re lucky it’s still early in the quarter. Ok, fine, if you’re willing to meet with me after practice, I can stick around. I’m usually in the metal shop ‘til pretty late anyway,” Tony finally offered.

Steve didn’t hesitate, grabbing Tony’s free hand and shaking it. “Thank you so much Tony, you won’t regret this. I’m, uh, I’m a fast learner and I swear I won’t waste your time.”

Tony’s eyes were fixed where Steve’s hands clutched his own and Steve let go like he had been burned.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t touch you without permission.”

Tony rolled his eyes, smirking a little at Steve. “Trust me Rogers, no one in their right mind would complain about you touching them.”

Steve felt a little wrong footed, unsure if Tony was complimenting him or making fun of him. He remembered how sarcastic Tony could be but he hoped Tony was being a little serious at the moment.

“I wouldn’t mind it if _you_ touched me,” Steve admitted a bit tentatively. He glanced up from under his lashes to see Tony’s reaction. He looked startled, like he hadn’t expected that response.

“Careful Rogers, I’ll think you’re coming onto me,” Tony said, his normally smooth voice sounded a little thready, and he cleared his throat.

Steve took a deep breath and reached across to lightly touch the back of Tony’s hand again. “And what if I was?”

Tony refused to meet his eyes and bit his lip, a move that made Steve want to whimper. Tony had the prettiest lips, red and always shiny, like he spent all day licking them.

“I’d say that I’d find that hard to believe. What would a hot commodity like you want to do with me?”

Steve firmed his grip on Tony’s hand and reached out, tilting Tony’s face up with his other hand. Their eyes met and Steve could see the same painful hope he harbored reflected back in Tony’s hazel eyes.

“The same thing this ‘hot commodity’ wanted with you before I became this big. I thought you knew how much I’ve always liked you,” Steve said. He watched carefully as Tony’s eyes widened, and he smiled encouragingly, even as he felt his own heart racing inside his chest.

“I find that hard to believe. This is probably a bad prank. I know you and Barnes and the rest of the team laugh at me behind my back,” Tony muttered. He yanked his hand out of Steve’s grip and turned his face away from Steve’s hand. He was closing himself off, his curious gaze dimming.

“We’d never laugh at you Tony! I don’t know what you’ve heard, but we actually- well we admire you a lot!” Steve exclaimed. His heart sank as he realized Tony didn’t believe him. His mind raced trying to think of what Tony could mean. No one in his friend group would ever make fun of Tony, because Steve would never stand for it.

Tony snorted, crossing his arms as he looked at Steve coolly. “Then why do they all point and laugh when I walk by? Is it fun to pick on the nerd now that you’re popular?”

Steve shook his head, feeling miserable as he realized that Tony really believed that Steve would mock him or pull a mean prank on him.

“I swear, we never would. If anything, they’re probably making fun of me because Tony- I... I’ve had the biggest crush on you since you told Brock Rumlow to eat shit after he tripped me in freshman year,” Steve said in a rush. He could feel his whole face heat up and his skin felt itchy with embarrassment, but it seemed worth it if Tony understood how much Steve liked him.

Tony’s arms dropped as he leaned forward to stare at Steve. He tried to make sure his face looked as sincere as possible, but it was hard to do anything but blush under the scrutiny.

“I just don’t understand why you don’t talk to me anymore,” Steve said plaintively.

“I thought- I thought you wouldn’t want to hang out with me after you got all popular. You had Barnes and Wilson and all those new guys and girls trying to be your friend,” Tony said. His voice was small and he looked younger than ever, his slim shoulders slumping under his shirt. “I wanted to leave before you told me to.”

Steve reached out his hand again and was gratified when Tony reached back. They clutched each other’s hands and Steve didn’t tear his eyes away from Tony’s face.

“I would never tell you to leave me alone. In fact, please do the opposite. Please never leave me alone. I missed you the past two years. Ask anyone, everyone knows how gone I am on you.”

Tony had a tentative smile on his face, showing the small gap in his teeth that Steve had fantasized about running his tongue between.

“Let’s say I felt the same way? What’s your offer Rogers?” He asked, his voice teasing and full of warmth.

Steve tugged on Tony’s hand until Tony stumbled closer to him, their knees knocking together. “First of all, call me Steve. And second, well, I was hoping you’d be my fella.”

Tony’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “How old fashioned, _Steve_. You want to go steady with me? Gonna give me your letterman jacket?”

Steve didn’t hesitate. He got up and removed his jacket and draped it over Tony’s small shoulders with a flourish. Tony blinked up at him, raising his unoccupied hand to clutch at the edges.

“Yes to everything. Go out with me Tony. Please wear my jacket. It’s yours now,” Steve said, he couldn’t help the grin that split across his face, feeling like the sun had finally come out after years of cloudy skies.

“You absolute dork! You’re supposed to ask me out on a date first! But I guess I’ll have to capitalize on your stupidity before you come to your senses. You’re mine now. My guy,” Tony said, his voice gaining an edge of determination. He slipped the jacket on and Steve’s heart squeezed at how big it was on him.

He wasn’t expecting Tony to clamor onto his lap, but his hands came up automatically to cup Tony’s ass, holding him steady.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Tony murmured, his green-brown eyes hooded, almost hidden behind the shade of his thick dark lashes. Steve licked his lips and gave Tony's ass a light squeeze, making them both shiver, and then Tony's mouth was on his.

Tony tasted like cigarette smoke and oranges, a combination that was immediately addicting. Steve slipped his tongue inside Tony’s mouth, tracing the gap in the front teeth like he’d dreamed of doing for years. Tony’s hands came up to cradle Steve’s head, his fingers gripping Steve’s short hair.

Their tongues tangled together as they kissed, and Steve took the time to explore every inch of Tony’s mouth. He moaned as Tony bit gently on his bottom lip, sucking hard on Tony’s tongue in retaliation.

He could feel his pants growing tight as Tony squirmed in his lap, rubbing his plush butt against Steve’s stirring cock. The position wasn’t comfortable but he couldn’t help but drag Tony down, grinding their bodies together.

They broke apart, their lips still brushing together as they tried to catch their breaths. Tony’s eyes were dark and his lips were kiss swollen. He looked gorgeous and Steve couldn’t help but capture those lips in another kiss.

They kissed until they were both panting for breath, grinding their trapped erections against each other. Steve’s hands kneaded Tony’s ass, fingers creeping towards the seam of his pants, shameless in a way he usually never was.

Tony dropped a hand to grope at Steve’s back, digging in his blunt nails and urging Steve on with whimpers and soft groans. Steve wanted to devour the noises that Tony made, save them only for himself. He wanted to pick Tony up and bend him over the library table. He wanted to suck bruising kisses onto Tony’s delicate neck.

Tony broke their kiss and leaned his head down to mouth at Steve’s earlobe. “Wish you could fuck me right here. Wish you could put your hands down my jeans and touch me where I need you. I’m leaking in my boxers, I can’t stand how good you feel against me. Are you as big as you feel?”

Steve practically growled at the filthy words that were spilling out of Tony’s mouth and finally gave into his urges and sucked a bruising kiss on Tony’s exposed throat. “You make me this hard Tony, it’s only ever you. I’ve jerked off thinking about how you would feel against me. All those pants you wear, you must know how you look in them. I’ve always wished I could worship your ass with my hands and mouth. Would you like that? Would you like me to eat you out?”

Tony shuddered and his grinding became more jerky. He was practically riding Steve’s dick through their pants. Steve had his legs firmly planted on the ground and he used that leverage to thrust up and meet Tony’s hips. They kissed again, hardly stopping to breathe as they chased their inevitable orgasms.

Steve rubbed a finger hard against Tony’s hole through his pants, and that was all Tony needed. He buried his face in Steve’s neck, biting hard to cut off his cry as he came in his pants. His stuttering hips ground his pulsing cock against Steve’s and Steve found himself spilling into his pants as well.

Their hips stilled and Steve finally let go of Tony’s ass, letting his hands drop as he slumped back in his chair. He leaned up and kissed Tony again, smiling as Tony licked his sore lips. He looked dazed and his lips were red and swollen, but he had the same dopey smile that Steve was sure was on his own face.

“Gentlemen, might I remind you this is the library?” A voice interrupted.

Tony jerked and fell backwards out of Steve’s lap and they both turned to look into the less than amused face of the librarian, Mr Coulson.

“Please for the love of God, leave before I have to explain to Principal Fury why the school’s football star and resident genius both got detention,” Mr Coulson said. He had a hand over his face, as if trying to block the sight in front of him.

Steve and Tony looked at each other in mortification before awkwardly gathering up their belongings and speed walking out of the library, both of them wincing at the sticky mess in their pants.

-

“I’m starting to think one or both of you are a vampire,” Sam Wilson accused, several weeks later as they all sat on the grass behind the school. It was a rare day when the football team didn’t have practice.

Steve blushed and tugged his shirt up, trying to hide his fading hickey from sight. Tony snorted, leaning over from where he was sprawled with an open book on his lap to peck Steve on the cheek. “He’s just jealous of us, babe. He wishes he had a handsome genius like me for a boyfriend as well.”

Sam rolled his eyes and tossed blades of grass at them as Bucky and Rhodey pretended to gag. Steve and Tony’s friends had come together quite well after they had officially started dating. Pepper got along with Natasha, and Rhodey, who was captain of the Hockey team fit in with the other athletes. Bruce always seemed a bit nervous but he usually joined them whenever they all hung out together. They were the core group but others like Clint, Nat’s college friend, Thor, an exchange student from Norway, and Peter, a freshman who had imprinted on Tony, joined them too.

“Maybe I’m just mad that I’m the only one not getting any loving here,” Sam retorted. He glanced pointedly at all the couples that surrounded him. Nat was braiding Bucky’s hair and Rhodey and Pepper were holding hands. “Though none of them are as bad as you two. How long is this honeymoon period gonna last?”

“Hmm?” Steve murmured, too busy pulling Tony closer to pay attention to Sam. Sam threw up his hands.

“You two need an intervention. Or to be locked in a room for a week to get all your nasty done with.”

“I kind of have to agree,” Pepper said, wrinkling her nose as she watched Tony kiss Steve’s nose.

Steve knew they were right but he couldn’t help himself. The last few weeks had been the best of his life. Tony was everything he had ever wanted. He was brilliant, kind, snarky, and irreverent. Arrogant sometimes, but always willing to help Steve or the others with their homework. He skipped classes all the time but got perfect grades. He was every teacher’s worst nightmare but always managed to charm them into letting him off for his transgressions.

He was also the most beautiful person Steve had ever seen. He marveled that he was allowed to touch Tony now. He could run his hands through Tony’s curly hair, brush his fingers against his ridiculously thick eyelashes, count every fleck of gold in his mesmerizing eyes, and kiss those perfect lips anytime he wanted. And oh, did he ever want to. His need for Tony was constant.

The only thing he didn’t like about Tony was his bad smoking habit. He frowned as Tony fished a cigarette from his back pocket and resisted the urge to snatch it out of his hand.

“Dude, that’s such a gross habit. You’re gonna die if you keep smokin’ those,” Bucky said, always to the point.

“Mind your own business Barnes. You and the rest of the football team might die from all the head injuries you suffer,” Tony quipped back.

“I really wish you wouldn’t smoke,” Steve said quietly, feeling distressed but unsure how he could ask Tony to quit the habit.

Tony took a drag and then tilted his head back, releasing the smoke into the air away from the group. “I might if you give me a good enough incentive.”

Steve stared hard at Tony’s profile, wondering if he was being serious. He and Tony often played this game, though it was usually Tony who would tell him what he would earn if he passed his next Chem test. It was something they both enjoyed and also acted as extra motivation for Steve.

He leaned across and took the cigarette out of Tony’s fingers and dashed it out against the the nearby sidewalk.

“I think you’ll find I can offer you any incentive you would like,” he purred, he licked his lips for effect, watching as Tony’s eyes grew dark.

“Aren’t you going to ask what I want before you make this deal?”

“I think I can handle anything you want, Tony. In fact, I think I’ll enjoy it a lot,” Steve said with confidence.

“Okay Rogers, you’re on. I stop smoking for a week, and I get whatever I want?”

Steve scoffed. “What kind to deal is that? You stop smoking for a month and then we’ll talk.”

Tony hesitated but Steve knew that Tony’s competitive nature wouldn’t let him turn down the offer.

“Fine, but you better be prepared,” Tony said. He fished his half finished carton of cigarettes from the pocket of Steve’s letterman jacket and tossed it to Nat. “Give those to Clint, tell him it’s a present from me.”

“Did you and Steve really just make some sort of sex pact right in front of us?” Rhodey groaned, rolling over to kick Tony’s legs.

“No one said it was a sex thing, get your mind out of gutter, honey bear,” Tony said, kicking Rhodey back. He stuck out his tongue childishly, winking at Steve.

“Just a few weeks with Stark and you’re already an exhibitionist. If your mother only knew, Stevie,” Bucky chastised.

Steve pushed Bucky, rocking him into his girlfriend. “Oh get off your high horse. Remind me who got kicked out of prom last year trying to have sex in the janitor’s closet?”

“That was a misunderstanding! I was trying to help Nat fix her skirt after it tore!”

“Uh huh, and that’s why Principal Fury found you with your hand down her dress,” Steve said, his voice dry.

“I lost my earring and he was retrieving it, like the gentleman he is,” Natasha interjected. Her face betrayed no emotion, though she ran her hand fondly down Bucky’s neck.

“Exactly! And we’ve been dating a year and that was the only time we ever got caught. You two have been dating a few weeks and I swear you’ve been caught by the whole school.”

“Lay off Buck, we’re not doing anything wrong,” Steve defended. He grabbed Tony’s hand, looking at their friends in defiance, as if daring them to make a comment. No one did, though there was a definite air of fond exasperation.

-

A week later, Steve was doodling in his notebook instead of taking notes in his History class when his phone buzzed. He discreetly looked at it, hiding it behind his text book. It was a picture message with a caption from Tony.

Tony’s hand holding an unlit cigarette was visible in the shot, as well as a background of grey tile found in every bathroom in their school.

_Ditch class and help me find something better to put in my mouth._

It read. Steve knew he was blushing again and he looked around, hoping no one was reading over his shoulder.

_I can’t Tony. Just stay strong and I’ll make it up to you after class._

Tony’s response was instantaneous, this time just a picture of him trailing the hand with the cigarette up his chest, half his lean stomach on display.

Steve bit his lip, knowing Tony would just continue to send him naughtier and naughtier pictures if he didn’t join him. He glanced to the front of the class where the teacher was writing something on the whiteboard. He wasn’t struggling in this class at all and he could always ask Pepper for her notes if he missed anything…

His phone buzzed again, and had to bite his lip harder to stifle the groan that threatened to escape at the new picture Tony had sent. His whole chest was on display, his shirt held up by his teeth. One of his hands was on his dusky pink nipple, pinching the nub hard. Steve’s mouth watered and he felt arousal stir in his gut. His hand shot up before he could stop himself.

“Yes Mr Rogers?” Dr Erskine asked.

“I’m not feeling good, may I be excused to the nurse’s office?”

The teacher’s lips puckered in faint disapproval, obviously questioning Steve’s honesty. Steve felt guilt wash over him because he genuinely liked Dr Erskine’s class, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate if he stayed any longer. He tried to adopt an expression of faint pain.

“That’s fine, I’ll write you a pass. Please remember to do the reading before next class,” Dr Erskine finally said. Steve tried not run out the door, but he barely succeeded.

He knew the exact bathroom Tony was in because it was their usual makeout spot. It was secluded in the art wing and no one used it because half the sinks were broken and the stalls didn’t lock. It was the perfect place to meet up without having to worry about being caught.

Steve was out of breath by the time he skidded to a halt on front of the bathroom door. He checked his breath against his hand and resisted the urge to run it through hair and ruin the carefully applied product he’d styled it with.

He opened the bathroom door slowly and was immediately rewarded by the sight of Tony, leaning against the lip of one of the broken sinks, his shirt already off and the button popped on his jeans. He still had the cigarette in one hand, but he dropped it carelessly to the floor when Steve stumbled in.

“Hey there stud, I was hoping you’d join me,” Tony said as he made his way over to where Steve stood, frozen.

“You have to stop doing this Tony,” Steve protested, even as he reached for Tony, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. He was always amazed by how perfectly they fit together. Tony wasn’t delicate; hours spent in the workshop gave his arms definition and Steve knew he also practiced martial arts on the weekends, but he was so much smaller than the boys that Steve rough housed with on the football team. Steve felt like he was holding a precious treasure whenever he wrapped his arms around Tony, though he’d never tell Tony his sappy thoughts.

Tony stood on his tiptoes and brought Steve’s face down until their lips touched. The kiss started slow and languid, but quickly devolved into the their usual intense makeouts. Tony bit Steve’s lips harshly, and in response Steve grabbed Tony’s hair in one hand and repositioned his head so he could lick into Tony’s mouth. All the while, he pushed them backwards until they stumbled into a stall.

“Come on hot stuff, show me what you got,” Tony said, licking their combined spit from his lips. Steve’s eyes zeroed in on Tony’s pink tongue and he palmed his growing erection in his pants.

He slowly undid his pants and let them drop and then drew his cock from his boxers. He jacked himself off a few times, letting the beads of precome gathering at his tip drool down his length. “I heard you might need something to keep your mouth busy.”

Tony’s eyes darkened, his pupils dilating, and he leaned forward from where he sat on top of the lid of the toilet. He let his tongue hang out and licked across the head of Steve’s cock, tasting the precome. He groaned and Steve gripped the base of his cock, already feeling on edge.

“Are you going to tease me or are you going to show me what your mouth is good for?” He asked. Sometimes he was appalled by the things that spilled out of his mouth, but in the moment, he felt heady with the power Tony allowed him.

“Mhmmm, I love your taste, I can’t get enough,” Tony said and he leaned forward and took the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth. He sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the sensitive glans, before he pushed his mouth forward, taking more and more of Steve inside his mouth. They hadn’t done this often, but Steve was always impressed by how much Tony could fit inside his mouth.

“Yes, you’re so good to me baby. I love your mouth, your tongue,” Steve babbled as Tony bobbed his head, taking Steve’s dick further until Steve hit the back of his throat. Steve groaned, twisting his hands into Tony’s hair, trying not to force himself deeper into the moist heat that surrounded him.

Tony set a rhythm, sucking and licking Steve’s cock, pulling off for breath and jerking him off as he caught his breath. There wasn’t much finesse to his technique but Steve still felt himself on the edge of coming at an embarrassingly fast rate. Barely five minutes had passed before he felt his balls draw up and his cock throb inside Tony’s mouth.

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off Tony’s lips as he slid them up and down his twitching cock, Tony’s hands wrapped around the base he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Their gazes met for a breathless second, Tony’s eyes wet with tears, his cheeks hollowed, and his mouth spread obscenely wide around Steve’s cock. Steve couldn't look away as he finally came, shooting ropes of come into Tony’s willing mouth. Tony took his mouth off Steve’s still jerking cock and milked the rest of Steve’s orgasm with his hands. Steve slumped forward, his legs turned to jelly as he finally stilled.

“God, Tony… your mouth,” he whispered.

Suddenly, the door behind them banged open and before either of them could react, there was a high pitched scream.

“Jesus fucking CHRIST! I will never be able to unsee that!”

Steve hastily pulled up his pants and put himself away, wincing as his still sensitive cock rubbed against the fabric of his boxers.

“Sam? What are you doing here?”

“Trying to remind you both that you have a test in french class? Oh lord, I will never be able to unsee your lily white ass,” Sam whimpered from his position against the base of a broken sink.

Tony was already walking out of the stall, snagging his shirt and Steve’s letterman jacket from the top of their stall. “Oh shit, well, I can’t miss that test, thanks for the reminder, Sam.”

“Dude, how do you handle him?” Sam asked, kicking at Steve’s legs as they watched Tony saunter away.

Steve could only gulp. “I don’t.”

-

Another week later, Steve and Tony kissed in the hallway, lingering before their next classes. Tony was two weeks into his cigarette embargo and Steve could tell he was suffering.

“Are you sure you can handle two weeks more?” Steve murmured against Tony’s lips.

“Don’t test me Steve. I’m this close to bending you over a table, so why don’t we pretend I have no dirty thoughts,” Tony griped.

They were interrupted by a snide voice.

“I always knew you were a pansy, Rogers, but who knew you were also a cock sucking fag?”

Steve and Tony jerked themselves away from each other and turned to face Brock Rumlow and his ugly, smug face.

“Shut up Rumlow, just because Steve isn’t interested in your ass doesn’t mean you get to call him names,” Tony snarled, his lips curling in disdain.

Rumlow’s face twisted into disgust and he grabbed Tony by his collar. “Don’t lump me with you homos. I’m just saying what everyone else is thinking. You guys are disgusting.”

Steve jerked forward, beyond angry at the words spilling out of Rumlow’s mouth. Before he could grab Brock though, another hand was spinning the aggressive teen around.

“Hey buddy, on one talks to my friends like that!” Bucky shouted as he punched Rumlow. He didn’t hold back his strength and Brock was sent backwards into the lockers, crashing into them hard. He clutched at his nose and Steve could see it was already seeping blood.

The hallway erupted into noise as the rest of the students crowded around them chanting, “fight fight fight”.

Rumlow staggered to his feet and swung a wild  punch towards Bucky, missing and stumbling into the lockers across from him.

Bucky was shaking his hand and Steve reached out to hold his friend back before he tried to attack Rumlow again when a voice cut through the chaos.

“What the hell is going on here?” It was Principal Fury. The rest of the students scattered, hurriedly leaving until only Steve, Tony, Bucky, and Rumlow remained.

“All of you, come to my office,” Fury instructed, his one eye daring them to argue. No one did.

Several hours later, Bucky was sent home with a suspension while Steve, Tony, and Rumlow were sent away with a warning.

“This is bullshit!” Tony said, kicking a rock across the parking lot. He, Steve, Pepper and Bruce were by Tony’s car, discussing the events of the day.

“How did Bucky get in trouble but not Rumlow? You all heard what he said!”

Steve rubbed Tony’s back. “I agree Tony, but Bucky threw the punch and that’s all that mattered.”

He didn’t try to hide the bitterness from his voice, beyond angry at the situation. Both Tony and Steve had tried to argue for Bucky but Principal Fury had told them there was nothing he could do. Steve knew Fury tried his best, giving Bucky the lightest punishment he could. He even had kept it from going in Bucky’s school records.

It still stung though and Rumlow had spent the whole day looking smug while he and his friends whispered snide remarks to Steve and Tony whenever they walked by.

Tony crossed his arms and leaned against his car, looking murderous. “He better watch out. I’ve been working on something that’ll turn his face into jelly.”

“Shut up Tony; threats like that are why you’ll never be good at politics,” Pepper said primly. She and Bruce had been whispering over her phone for a while and Steve belatedly wondered what they were doing.

Tony rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath but he too looked curious.

“And there, that should do it! Thanks Bruce, I think our wording is perfect,” Pepper said. She exchanged high fives with Bruce.

“What are you two up to?” Steve asked.

Bruce took off his glasses and smiled. “I happened to be filming Rumlow when he was saying all that horrible stuff to you. He has a sports scholarship to UCLA and something tells me they will be none too happy to see what he had to say in my video. Pepper was helping me send an email to their admissions office as well as putting the video on Twitter.”

Steve and Tony exchanged looks, matching grins stretching across their faces.

“I’ve got like a thousand followers, I’ll retweet it,” Tony said, hurriedly fumbling for his phone. They spent the rest of the day spreading the video to everyone they knew.

-

Another two weeks later, Tony threw a party to celebrate several things, inviting their entire friend group.

“My mom’s out of town and Jarvis went with her,” Tony explained to Steve as he added more vodka to the punch he was making. Steve tried not to wrinkle his nose in disapproval but didn’t stop Tony as he made various alcoholic mixes. They had a lot to celebrate, he figured.

“Did you hear about Rumlow? He tired to get Pepper expelled!” Tony said, smiling as he dragged a box of beer and put it on the plastic table they were using as a makeshift bar.

Pepper’s trick had worked and UCLA has quickly rescinded their basketball scholarship after Bruce’s video had gained moderate steam on social media. Rumlow had been furious, but no one had gotten in trouble since all Pepper had done was post an undoctored video online.

Bucky’s suspension had ended without incident and Rumlow seemed to be avoiding him.

“Nat had some words with him,” he’d said when Steve had asked about it. Steve wisely chose not to press for details. The last boy who had messed with Nat had left the school after she confronted him.

The most important thing they were celebrating was Tony’s one month mark free of cigarettes. Steve shivered as he considered what Tony had planned for him.

As if reading his thoughts, Tony snagged Steve by the collar of his shirt and dragged his forward, kissing him.

“Are you ready to own up to your promise?”

Steve nodded, kissing Tony back fervently. He was nervous but excited, knowing that Tony had been planning something devious for a while.

Tony broke away from Steve and dragged him by his hand out of the garage towards his room. Steve gulped when he saw what was laid out on Tony’s bed.

A bottle of lube and a blue butt plug rested on Tony’s comforter. They hadn’t done much outside of blow jobs and hand jobs but clearly they were graduating to a different level tonight.

“Is this okay?” Tony asked, patting the space next to him as he sat down on the bed. Steve nodded jerkily and sat down next to Tony, staring hard at the items on the bed.

Tony picked up the butt plug and bottle of lube with one hand and pushed Steve until he fell onto the bed on his back.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen baby,” Tony started. Steve smiled at the endearment as his eyes tracked Tony’s hand. Tony trailed his free hand down to Steve’s pants and deftly undid them. “I’m going to put this in you, and you’re going to wear it all night. If you manage not to come before the end of the party, there’ll be a prize.”

Steve could feel his cock stirring in his boxers as his boyfriend tugged his jeans down. He couldn’t believe what Tony was suggesting, but he didn’t object, completely turned on by the idea.

“Turn around,” Tony instructed and Steve scrambled to comply. He positioned himself so that his ass was in the air and his head was pillowed in his arms.

He flinched when he felt a slap on one of his butt cheeks. “Tony don’t tease me!”

“This isn’t even the beginning, babe,” Tony murmured as he tugged Steve’s boxers down his thighs. Steve’s body shook involuntary as he he felt cold air against his naked skin.

He tried not to flinch when he felt Tony’s hands spreading his ass, exposing his hole. He did twitch when he felt Tony’s warm breath against him, followed by the wet swipe of a tongue.

He’s imagined doing this to Tony countless times, but never imagined what it would feel like to be on the receiving end. The sensation felt electric, setting his nerves on fire as Tony flicked his tongue over his sensitive rim. He could feel himself twitching against Tony’s mouth and he moaned, his cock fully hardening.

Tony licked Steve’s hole like he was kissing his mouth, getting Steve wet with spit. One hand came up to tease his rim while the other went to fondle his balls before trailing up to grip his erection.

“You taste so good,” Tony said, withdrawing his mouth as his fingers rubbed against Steve’s hole. A second later, Steve felt cold lube trickle down his crack and he shivered at the sensation.

“Tony please!” He begged, unsure of what he wanted but needing something more. He felt hot and cold at the same time, arousal coursing through his body. His cock was leaking into Tony’s palm and he shamelessly moaned when one of Tony’s fingers breached his body.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Tony mumbled. His voice sounded breathless but his finger was gentle as he slowly nudged it inside of Steve.

The stretch burned, his body unused to the feel of something inside of him, but Steve found himself craving more and he rocked his hips backwards.

“How does it feel? I’ve only done to myself,” Tony said. Steve groaned into his arms.

“It feels amazing and if you want me to last all night, you shouldn’t say things like that,” he complained.

Tony chuckled and then crooked his finger and Steve felt a hot zing flow through him as Tony brushed against something inside of him. He almost protested when he felt Tony remove his finger but he was rewarded with the addition of another finger, hardly noticing the extra stretch as both of them fondled that magic spot inside of him.

The feeling was unlike anything he’d experienced before, different than the pleasure he felt from having his cock stroked. The burning stretch of having Tony’s fingers coupled with the electric feel of that spot toyed with made him feel dangerously on the edge.

“Tony, I’m gonna come if you keep playing with me,” Steve warned. He felt embarrassed that Tony always got him to the edge so quickly but he felt like he could be excused this time.

Tony twisted his fingers inside of Steve in response, widening them and pumping them in and out. His hand on Steve’s cock was barely moving, the touch more of a torture than real pleasure.

Steve felt more lube being applied and then a third finger was worked into his aching rim. He whimpered and gasped as Tony relentlessly rubbed his insides, his fingers thrusting in and out. He was being careful but Steve still felt stuffed full, he tried to remember how big the plug was, convinced it was bigger than all three of Tony’s slim fingers.

“Babe,” Steve gasped, his hips pushing his ass back onto Tony’s fingers. “I’m not gonna last.”

“It’s okay, you can come,” Tony said and he finally gripped Steve’s cock more firmly, pumping him in time to the the thrusting of his fingers. It didn’t take long for Steve to be on the edge of coming, overwhelmed with sensation. One more hard twist of Tony’s fingers fingers inside of him and he was spilling into his boyfriend’s hand.

Tony worked him through the orgasm, and Steve collapsed onto the bed, feeling boneless. He winced as Tony’s fingers hurriedly left his ass and then he heard the unmistakable sound of Tony’s zipper being undone. With effort, he turned around just in time to see Tony grip his own erection in his come covered hand.

The sight made his softening cock twitch and he tugged Tony on top of himself. He kissed Tony’s gasping mouth and reached in between them until he had a hand around Tony’s cock.

“That’s it, come all over me,” Steve said. Tony’s breathing was rough but he still sloppily kissed Steve.

“Oh God. You have no idea how hot that was, watching you take my fingers,” Tony muttered. He was close, Steve could tell and he redoubled his efforts to make him come.

“I think I have an idea. I can’t wait until I get to see my fingers inside of you. Would you like that?” Steve asked, his voice low and rough.

Tony gasped and then he was spilling onto Steve’s hand and stomach. His body shook in the aftermath of his orgasm and Steve stroked his back gently.

They looked at each other and Steve wondered what he must look like. He felt flushed and sweaty and his ass felt loose and wet, lube trickling down his balls. Tony looked divine. His hair was a mess and he had drool on his chin, but he looked beautiful.

“What are you looking at?” Tony asked as he propped himself up on Steve’s chest.

“You, silly. The hottest thing I’ve ever seen. How did I get so lucky?” Steve asked, drawing Tony down for another kiss. They kissed slowly and carefully, and it wasn’t long before Steve felt his cock stirring with interest again.

“Hold that thought! We have more plans for this night,” Tony said as he peeled himself off of Steve.

Twenty minutes later, Steve could confirm that the plug did indeed feel bigger than Tony’s fingers. He was grateful that he’d worn his looser jeans because he’d be tenting through anything tighter. The plug felt hard and unyielding, but it was pressed firmly against that magic spot inside of him.

Tony was putting bags of chips on the plastic table in the garage, shoving the sleeves of Steve’s letterman jacket up every time they fell down past his fingers. He had hardly taken it off since Steve given it to him and the sight of Tony in it sent a thrill of possessive pride through Steve.

“Hello?” A voice said from the entrance of the garage. It was Pepper with Rhodey close behind her. Steve shifted and moved forward to help with with the pizza boxes they were carrying. He tried to look normal but he felt like he had a neon sign over his head that screamed ‘I have a sex toy inside of me’.

The rest of their friends arrived in quick succession. Tony had even invited Peter and his freshman friends, but he sternly told them not to drink. Steve almost snorted at the hypocrisy.

“Nice place you got here,” Clint said as he sidled up to where Tony and Steve were fiddling with the Bluetooth speakers. “Your old man must be loaded.”

Tony flinched at the mention of his father and Steve tried to give a warning look to Clint but he seemed too drunk to notice.

“He is, but I haven’t seen him in years. This is all thanks to my mom,” Tony corrected. His father had left Tony and his mother when he was barely five. Maria had gotten a sizeable fortune from the divorce settlement but also made quite a bit of money from her job as an art dealer. Steve could tell that Tony had gotten all of his stubbornness and tenacity from her.

“Oh oops, sorry. Nat always says I got no tact,” Clint said. He shook the can of beer in his hand and looked disappointed when he realized it was empty. Steve decided to take pity on him and ushered him back to the drinks table.

Halfway there he almost stumbled when he felt the plug inside of him vibrate. He’d been trying to ignore it all night, limiting the amount that he moved and he’d felt quite proud of himself. Now, he frantically looked back at Tony, disbelief clear on his face.

Tony waved at him, wiggling his fingers as his other hand tapped at the phone in his hand. The vibrations kicked up a notch and Steve realized Tony was controlling the plug inside of him with his _phone_.

“Hey man, you ok?” Clint asked when Steve stumbled again. “You a lightweight?”

Steve nodded, not trusting his voice as he felt the plug nudge against his prostate. The vibrations were low and he knew no one could hear it through the noise of the party but he felt like everyone’s eyes were on him, judging his deviancy.

“I’m gonna- go, gotta…leave” Steve said, stuttering as he felt his cock grow hard. He abandoned Clint and practically ran back to Tony.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Steve hissed, letting out a rare expletive.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” Tony asked as he tucked his phone into his back pocket. He had a smirk on his lips and his dark eyes were dancing with mischievous energy.

Steve’s mouth worked as he tried to think of a proper response but he found he couldn’t argue. He had promised _anything_ and he was too stubborn to tap out. All he could do now was endure the torture and pray to God he didn’t come in his pants in front of all their friends.

A loud crash distracted them from their conversation.

“I like this! Another!” Thor said as he smashed a glass on the ground. He was red faced and clearly wasted, one arm wrapped around Bruce’s shoulder.

“Oh my God, who gave him a real cup?” Tony asked. He and Steve made their way to the scene but Pepper was already there with a broom.

“I feel like is should be paid for coming to your parties,” Pepper complained. Tony joined her in picking up the shards of broken glass, while Steve turned to handle Thor and Bruce.

They were a dangerous combo when they were drunk and they needed to be handled before Bruce ‘hulked’ out. Steve prayed that no one had given Bruce any tequila. For such a small guy, he could do a surprising amount of property damage. He was still banned from ever going back to Nat’s parents’ house.

“Hey Bruce, Thor,” Steve started. He had to stop when he felt another vibration pulse through him, and he clenched, inadvertently nudging the plug harder against his prostate. He looked over shoulder at Tony but he was busy tossing glass into a garbage bag. His hand was suspiciously buried in his pocket.

“I-I was saying, guys do you want some magic drinks?” Steve asked, gritting his teeth as his body began to stir with interest. The low grade vibrations had turned to pulses and he found it nearly impossible to talk.

“What is this magic drink you speak of?” Thor asked. His English was more formal than the average American but it seemed to work with his godly persona.

“It’s uh- it’s special just for you two,” Steve said and he motioned for them to follow him to the table they were using as a bar. Nat and Bucky were working as bartenders but they were currently kissing, Nat almost on top of the table.

Steve cleared his throat but was soundly ignored. He cleared his throat again and banged his palm on the table. Bucky stuck up his middle finger but he untangled himself from Nat enough to glare at Steve.

“What do you want punk? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“You can go back to mapping Nat’s mouth with your tongue after you do your job,” Steve sniped. “We need two magic drinks for these gentlemen.” He winked at Bucky and the other teen smirked.

“Oh! Of course! Let me get that for you. Love, could you grab them from the coolers while I get some ice?” Bucky asked Nat. Natasha was barely keeping a straight face but she dutifully got the premade drinks from the cooler under the table.

The drinks were just sprite with grenadine, but they came in handy when Thor and Bruce got a little too drunk. If they believed they were drinking more alcohol, they didn’t go looking for the real stuff.

“Here you go guys. Careful with these, they’re stronger than anything I can handle,” Natasha dead panned. Steve fought not to smile at the blatant lie. Nat could drink anyone under the table.

Steve parked Thor and Bruce onto a couch in the corner of the garage and let them amuse each other. He finally stumbled into a chair, letting his shaking legs relax. The plug hadn’t stopped vibrating and he was achingly hard by now. He ran a sweaty hand through his hair and looked around for Tony.

Tony was talking to Rhodey across the room, but he had his phone in his hand.

Steve sent him a text.

_Please for the love of God, Tony, don’t tease me like this._

All he got was an upside down smiley face in response. He tried again.

_I’m going to come in my pants if you don’t stop._

This time there was a longer pause before his phone buzzed again.

_Ten minutes._

Steve stared at the message and bit his lip, his leg bouncing. He could last ten minutes, he told himself. He was hard and leaking in his boxers and he felt dizzy with arousal but he was sure he he could make it. He dug his fingers into his leg, trying to distract himself with pain, but the vibrations picked up, derailing his efforts. Pleasure raced down his spine but it was a frustrating feeling. The pressure against his sweet spot and the fullness of the plug felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough. He desperately wanted to take his cock in hand and jerk off but he couldn’t.

 _Ten minutes_ , he repeated to himself like a mantra. He spread his legs and shifted uncomfortably as his cock pressed hard against the zipper of his pants. He was sure if anyone looked his way it would be clear how aroused he was. Sweat was dripping down his neck from his hair and his bottom lip was sore from how hard he was biting it to stifle his small moans.

“Hey there Steve!”

Steve practically cried when Peter Parker sat down next to him. Peter was holding a can of beer in his hands and was obviously already drunk off of it.

“Hey kid,” Steve said. He gripped his thighs hard and slouched trying to hide the state of his body. “Who gave you the beer?”

“Your friend? Buddy? Bobby?” Peter slurred, the beer in his hand tilting until he spilled the amber liquid on his pants. He giggled.

“Bucky. God I’m gonna kill him. Gave that here,” Steve said and snatched the can out of Peter’s hand. He downed the contents in one long swallow, hoping the liquid would help cool him down.

“Don’t get another one or I’ll tell Tony,” Steve warned. The beer did nothing to help him and he desperately begged for time to speed up.

“Don’t tell him please. Do you think he’d let me help him in the workshop?” Peter asked. He was tilting dangerously to the side but Steve was too distracted to try to help him. His phone buzzed and he hurriedly unlocked it.

 _Now_. Was all the text said and he stood up so fast he felt dizzy from the head rush.

“Sorry kid, I gotta go. Find uh- Pepper, she’ll get you some water and show you where you can sleep,” Steve said, already walking away before Peter could respond. He pulled his shirt down, trying to hide the bulge in his pants but no one paid him any attention as he made his way to where Tony was still talking to Rhodey.

“Thanks for agreeing to take care of the party. When it’s time you know what to do,” Tony was saying to his friend.

“Kick everyone out?”

“Kick everyone out,” Tony agreed.

Steve grabbed Tony’s shoulder and bodily dragged him away, throwing out a quick, “bye Rhodey” over his shoulder. Tony regained his footing and he slung his arm around Steve’s waist as they walked back into the house.

They made their way to Tony’s bedroom and practically tripped through the door, their mouths already connected. Steve shoved Tony against the wall, biting and licking at Tony’s mouth, his body thrumming with adrenaline and arousal.

“You’re a fucking menace, Tony Stark,” he growled in between kisses. He shoved his hand up Tony’s shirt and pinched one hard nipple, smiling when Tony moaned.

“Did you like driving me wild all night? Were you trying to make me come in front of all our friends?” Steve demanded.

“N-no, I was just seeing how long you’d last,” Tony protested and he shoved his own hand down the back of Steve’s pants and groped for the base of the pulsating plug. Steve groaned as the the plug moved inside of him and he pulled Tony forward and toppled them both onto the bed.

He caged Tony between his arms and looked down at his tormentor. Tony looked as wrecked as Steve felt. His hair was dripping with sweat, his pupils were dilated, and his lips looked swollen. He looked like he’d been fighting his own arousal the entire night, contrary to the cool facade he had presented.

Another pulse of the plug reminded Steve of his urgent need but he watched in interest as Tony shivered too. He had a suspicion and he started to undo Tony’s jeans, eager to prove himself right.

He shoved both the boxers and jeans down in one go and slipped a finger along the cleft of Tony’s ass and sure enough, he felt the rigid base of a plug. Tony shakily smiled and then moaned when Steve twisted the plug inside of him.

“I thought it would make things interesting,” Tony explained. Steve closed his eyes, dropping his head onto Tony’s shoulder.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” He muttered into Tony’s shirt.

“Hopefully you’ll fuck me first.”

Steve’s head jerked up. “You want _me_ to fuck _you_?”

Tony nodded pushing Steve up. He kicked off his jeans and boxer and tugged off Steve’s jacket and his shirt. He reclined back into the bed, completely naked. His body was lean but muscled and Steve hurriedly undressed before he climbed on top of Tony again, unable to resist the urge to touch his beautiful boyfriend.

“I-I was thinking, oh god do that again,” Tony moaned as Steve took one nipple in his mouth and bit down gently, rolling the nub with his tongue. He sucked and then withdrew and did the same to the other nipple. His own body was demanding attention, his cock dripping precome onto Tony’s stomach, but he ignored it for now.

“What were you thinking?” Steve prompted as he continued to play with Tony’s hard nipples. His own weren’t that sensitive but he loved that Tony’s were. He could spend all day sucking and licking them as Tony writhed beneath him.

“I was thinking, you could fuck me while wearing the plug,” Tony finished. His own hands were clutching at Steve’s back as he tried to draw him closer.

“That’s pretty kinky for our first time,” Steve said and he grabbed Tony’s hand before it could make its way to Steve’s cock. As much as he craved Tony’s touch, he knew he’d come if Tony teased him.

“Well, we got off on each other within twenty minutes confessing to each other so I figure it’s par for the course,” Tony gasped, he tried to wiggle his hand out of Steve’s grip but Steve held on. He flicked his tongue against Tony’s nipple and blew on it and glanced down to see the state of Tony’s cock. It was hard and leaking, almost purple at the head. Tony was just as keyed up as him.

“W-well, I think we could do that, but you gotta stop the vibrations or I won’t last a second,” Steve said. Tony frantically nodded and scrambled out from under Steve to retrieve his phone. A second later, the plug inside Steve stilled. His hole felt almost numb without the buzzing sensation but the head of the plug was still nestled against his prostate.

“Come here,” Steve said and he gripped the base of his dick, trying to stave of the urgency. He pulled Tony with his other hand until the he was sprawled on his stomach.

Steve bent down and lifted Tony’s hips and then parted Tony’s cheeks. He groaned at the sight of a fire red plug inside Tony’s hole. It was an exact match for the blue one inside of him. He tugged at the flared base and grinned when he heard Tony gasp. He gripped harder and slowly withdrew the plug. Tony’s hole gaped as Steve tossed the plug aside. He watched the rim flutter and then leaned forward and licked it. He could taste the remnants of lube but also Tony’s own clean taste.

He stiffened his tongue and speared it into the loose hole, licking inside like he’d always fantasized about doing. Tony’s rim tightened around Steve’s tongue as he worked Tony up. He had drool on his chin as he licked and sucked, trying to open Tony up with his mouth alone.

“On my god, please Steve, give me your cock before I come!” Tony sobbed from above him. Steve reluctantly withdrew with one last lick. He hoped he would last more than thirty seconds when he finally got inside of Tony.

“Where’s the lube?” He asked and got a bottle thrown at his face. He deftly caught it and then squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He’d never done this before but he’d read enough online to know plenty of lube was needed.

He pushed one finger into Tony’s tight heat, searching for the same spot Tony had found in him.

“I don’t need much prep, please Steve, just give it to me!”

Steve ignored Tony’s desperate words and slipped another finger inside, he felt a small bump and rubbed it and was rewarded by Tony’s hole tightening and his body jerking. He concentrated on that spot as he slipped another finger inside. Three of his fingers had to be bigger than the plug but Tony’s body greedily took them in. Steve wondered how often Tony did this to himself and his neglected cock twitched at the thought.

He gave one last twisting pump and then took his fingers out and spread the excess lube onto his dick. His hands were shaking and he knew he’d be lucky to last thirty seconds at this point. Tony turned around beneath him, shoving a pillow under himself. He parted his legs and hooked his ankles around Steve’s back, drawing him in.

“I wanna see you, I wanna see your face when you come inside me,” Tony whispered. Steve bit the inside of his cheek hard, trying to use the pain to distract himself as he lined up his cock.

“You’re so beautiful, I feel like I could come from just looking at you,” Steve said as he inched his way forward. He looked down at where Tony’s body parted around his cock and he tired not to go too fast. Tony felt hot around him, tight as a vice and his hips jerked, pushing him in an inch more inside.

“F-fuck, you’re a lot bigger than the plug or my fingers,” Tony said and he clenched down on Steve’s cock.

“If you don’t want me to come in two seconds, don’t do that,” Steve bit out. His thighs shook with the effort of holding himself back as his hands gripped Tony’s hips. He finally bottomed out, his balls flush with Tony’s ass.

“I’m not gonna last either. Please just move, I feel like I’ve been on the edge of an orgasm for hours,” Tony said as he gripped his own cock.

Steve finally obliged, rocking his cock out of Tony’s body before thrusting harshly back in. He wanted to be gentler but he couldn’t stop himself. Every clench of his ass as he drove his hips forward caused the plug inside of him to nudge against his own prostate and the duel pleasure from his cock and his ass was too much.

He fucked into Tony’s willing body with zero skill, chasing his own impending orgasm, Tony’s name a mantra on his lips. A dozen more thrusts were all it took until he was spilling his come inside Tony’s heat. The plug pressing inside of him seemed to extend his orgasm and he was almost sobbing with over sensitivity by the end. He hurriedly jerked the plug of his ass as he slipped out of Tony’s body.

“Please Steve, I’m so close,” Tony begged, his hand a blur on his own cock. Steve slipped three fingers into Tony’s hole, feeling his come trickle out between them. He replaced Tony’s hand on his cock and thrust his fingers hard against Tony’s prostate while stoking Tony’s cock.

It was like all Tony needed was Steve’s touch. He came with a cry, his hole clenching around Steve’s fingers and his cock gushing come onto his stomach and over Steve’s hand.

“Oh Tony, God, you’re so beautiful. I love you so much,” Steve said as he worked his boyfriend through his release.

Tony relaxed back onto his bed, his chest heaving as he hauled Steve up with a hand, kissing him even as he fought to control his breathing.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you’re not supposed to confess your love in bed?” He teased. He was a complete mess, his hair sticking in every direction and his body drenched in come and sweat, but he looked gorgeous.

“Well, I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t stand not saying it,” Steve said as he leaned down and kissed Tony again.

“Let me at say it back!” Tony protested, as Steve peppered his face with kisses.“I love you too, you sap!”

Steve felt his heart constrict in his chest. He was certain that there was no one else he would ever love as much as he loved Tony Stark. He said as much.

“Well, the feeling is mutual Steve Rogers. Like I told you, you’re my guy,” Tony said, dropping a kiss on Steve’s head. They cuddled together, both ignoring the mess on their body and the sheets.

“Heeeey, this ain’t the bathroom!” A voice said from the hallway as Tony’s door opened. Steve threw a blanket over Tony and his naked bodies, squinting at the doorway.

“Bucky? What are you doing? Get out of here!” He shouted when he realized who the intruder was.

“Sorrrrry, was looking for the bathroom. This house  is huge you know,” Bucky giggled. He stared at Steve and Tony, his drunk mind finally realizing something was up.

“Ohhhh! Sorry, I’m gonna go try another room. Congrats on the sex!” He said, pointing finger guns at Steve and Tony as he stumbled out the door, closing it behind him.

“That’s it, we’re investing in a lock and never ever having sex outside the bedroom,” Tony declared as he turned his face into Steve’s naked chest.

-

A month later they were caught trading handjobs under the bleachers during a pep rally.


End file.
